Triple Threat
by looren gay
Summary: AU where Marco lived and he is in the new special ops squad with the rest of the gang. Mikasa is a late bloomer and discovers that she likes to be in between two guys instead of just one but how should she feel about it? How will they feel about it?
1. Chapter 1: Hormones

**So yea this is pure smut, pure 0t3 smut and I hope you enjoy**

**This chapter mainly contains mikasa-centric thoughts and masterbation (more mature content between all 3 to come in later chapters)**

**DISCLAIMER: LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN**

Mikasa never thought about sex. When she signed up to join the Militaryshe didn't have time with all the intense training she underwent because she was pushing herself so hard to be strong for Eren and Armin. And since graduating and joining the scouting legion survival had been the sole thought in her head.

At first keeping Eren and Armin alive was her priority but now she had grown attached to her whole squad, Corporal Cleanfreak included. Mikasa knew that sex would complicate things and it was best to just not think about it.

But that was until the incident two days ago.

It had been very early in the morning so early that the sun hadn't even rose yet. Mikasa always got up earlier than all the other members of the squad, save for Levi, to exercise. she was on the way to the washroom of the new cabin they were hiding out in slightly limping and covered in sweat. That day she had been extra hard on herself in her exercising routine to prepare for the massacre that would be trying to overthrow a government.

She was deep in thought and honestly a little distracted by fatigue to notice that the washroom was in use. It wasn't until she barged in and slammed the door that she heard a strangled "Mikasa!?" her head whipped around and saw a basically naked Jean with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He was still wet, really wet, the water drops rolling down his defined abs, when did he get so…grown? He was much taller than her now, she was looking directly at his chest, his very scultped chest. In fact all of him was covered in lean muscle now that she was looking at him. Her eyes followed one particular drop of water that trailed from his neck slowly down his tight stomach and into the V of his cut hips. Her mouth felt dry and she wondered for a split second if she could fix that by licking the water off his glistening skin.

She felt her face grow hot with that last thought and her eyes snapped up to this face which was bright red and she humiliatingly realized that she must have been staring for a good minute.

She turned and reached for the door knob after she stammered some apology and excuse about being tired then tore out of there as fast her sore legs could carry her.

Here she was two days later with the image of Jean wet and only in a towel burned into her brain. She tried to convince herself that it was the embarrassment of walking in on him that stuck with her, but the flutter in her stomach said otherwise. Mikasa shook her head slightly and tried to focus on the task at hand, which was dish duty after dinner with Marco. He seemed to notice her distraction and he looked at her with concern. "Is everything alright, Mikasa?" he inquired. One thing about Marco was that he was always genuine and always seemed to know the right thing to say. She look at him while drying her stack of dishes and thought about how to word this without giving too much away.

While looking at his face she noticed his freckles.

It was hard not to because they were so prominent but she thought that they might serve as a nice distraction from the wet Jean image in her head. But as she was looking at his freckles she wondered if he had them anywhere else?

Mikasa shook her head again trying to rid herself of all these embarrassing thoughts. When had she turned into such a pervert?

By this time Marco was looking at her with more than just concern and Mikasa sighed "Do you ever think about sex?"

He almost dropped the cup he was washing in the sink and was blushing furiously. Oh great Mikasa thought, so much for wording it started to turn away in embarrassment when Marco started giggling.

Mikasa's head popped up and she looked at him quizzically. " I'm so sorry" he said in between giggles " it's just that you sounded a lot like Jean right then" and the giggles turned into loud bouts of laughter " you just looked so serious" he choked out.

Mikasa blushed slightly as she waited for his laughing to stop, after a minute of him still laughing at her she dipped her finger tips in the water and flicked it in his face lightly. "Alright alright" he laughed and playfully held his hands up in defense " I'm done, it was just your face was priceless" he continued to smile as his laughter died down.

His smile was really infectious and Mikasa had to repress one of her own.

He looked at Mikasa thoughtfully before opening his mouth "sure, I mean I'm only human. It's natural to think about sex and stuff like that" he replied and then looked away with a small blush on his cheeks.

He hesitated before he spoke again "You're stronger than everyone and they seem to hold you to a higher standard but you're still human too and you shouldn't feel bad for thinking about that stuff." After hearing his words Mikasa instantly felt better.

He was right she was still human but she started to wonder something else

" Marco, have you ever had sex before?" she asked with a straight face. His blush deepened and his eyes looked ready to pop out of his freckled head.

" I mean… I, uh guess…yea I have." he mumbled while rubbing the back of his nek.

Mikasa was about to inquire further when a loud knock was heard from behind. They both look behind them to see Eren standing there in his cleaning get up by the door way.

" I'm not tryin' to rush you two but we still need to do laundry and we need help feeding the horses, so yea" he insisted with an annoyed attitude. Sheesh he was always in a bad mood when Levi left with Hanji to do assignments with out him.

. Mikasa and Marco finished the dishes in a nice but lightly awkward silence.

Mikasa was on the way to her room after taking care of her horse. Thinking about everything that happened recently and all the images of Jean mostly naked and Marcos smiling freckled face left her feeling warm and frustrated.

As soon as she was in her room she took off her shirt and her bra and put them in the empty laundry basket along with her pants.

She felt hot and sticky so she went to water basin on the bed side table.

With a wet wash rag she started to rub along her face and neck, it felt good to have the cool water against her feverish skin. As she ran the wash cloth down her shoulders she started to feel even hotter and re-wet the cloth and ran it over her breast making her nipples sensitive. The action made her gasp and she put the cloth on the basin and lied down on the bed in only her underwear with her arm over her eyes, she was tired of this feeling.

She thought maybe if she had a real bath she could feel better and go to sleep peacefully but thinking about baths had her thinking of the image of Jean from two days ago and that made her groan and put her hands over her face. Could she ever get any peace? Would that image forever haunt her? He just looked so good without clothes.

Then she remember what Marco said earlier. Its only natural right? she's human too and she should be able to freely think about these things without all the guilt.

So she let the thoughts come to her freely now that she was alone.

The thought of him in only that towel still wet from his bath made her mind race with worse thoughts. What if his towel fell off? She could have seen what the rest of him looked like.

He was probably beautiful. She imagined if she would have locked the door instead of running out of it, how he would react if she ran her hands down his chest and stomach and pulled him closer by the hips to lick the water off his neck.

She wanted to feel his hands on her, in her hair or on her waist, or even on her own hand she didn't care. These thoughts came one after the other and she was too far gone to care if they were getting more and more perverted.

She ran her hands flat over her stomach and up to her chest imagining they were his hands. She squeezed her breasts lightly and her legs involuntarily rubbed together out of need.

After rubbing her nipples harder she began to pant and her hands started to slowly descend back down her stomach.

She thought of her hands touching him instead, decending down his hips and following that V to his…wait what did one even look like?

She heard other girls talk in the barracks and she remembered an outline of something underneath Jeans towel but she had never seen one before in person.

Oh well this was her fantasy so she just went with whatever her mind made up and as her hands got closer to her thighs she started to feel really good and didn't really care if she knew what it looked like.

She bit her lip as she finally touched her self, it was really wet.

Her fingers swirled around and she felt her back involuntarily arch upwards. Her other hand went up to rub her breast some more as she continued to think of Jean touching her like she was touching herself.

She thought of jean kissing her neck and shoulders, his hands grabbing her ass and thighs. Just the thought alone made her even more wet and as the sensation was becoming more intense she slid a finger down and put it inside of her, the feeling made her jump, it was new and it kind of hurt.

She did it slower and she brought her other hand down to rub her clit some more. The slower pace helped her get used to the sensation and it started to build again but this time it became more intense, so much so that she had to choke back a moan.

The more intense feelings brought more intense images to her mind.

As she thought of Jean with his fingers inside of her, kissing her neck, Marco popped up behind her in her fantasy.

He ran his hands down her back and while Jean was in front of her touching her wet clit and hips, Marco was behind her feeling her breasts and trailing kisses down her shoulder blades. She knew the thought of two guys with her was excessive but the way she was feeling made her not give a fuck

. She wanted to come thinking of them with her, and even more she wanted to come thinking of them together too

She wasn't prepared for the thought of them kissing over her. She fantasized of Jean licking Marcos bottom lip and biting it, his tongue gliding into Marcos mouth as the kissed deepened and she would slip her hands into Marcos dark silky hair and make him kiss Jean harder with her in between them.

As they kissed she imagined Jean would whimper as Marco reached around Mikasa and slowly rubbed Jeans cock.

She might not have known a lot about sex but her instincts kicked in and imagination filled in the rest.

Her fingers started to move faster and she applied more pressure to her clit. Her knees bent up toward her chest with her thighs spreading wider and she added another finger and pumped them harder, rocking her hips in rhythm with her own hand.

The feeling was too much and she started to moan unable to contain herself wanting so desperately for them to be with her right then.

She came like that, with her fingers inside of her thinking of Jean and Marco touching her and touching each other. Her eyes squeezed shut has every nerve in her body was on fire and she shook lightly as she removed her fingers and the other hand started to swirl lighter and lighter until she was completely done with her first orgasm

She lied on the bed for a minute with a flushed face and breathing heavily. After the haze of pleasure wore off she slapped her hands over her face and rolled over, completely embarrassed of herself. What the fuck had she been thinking, she can't possibly have both of them like that.

She fell asleep like that, thinking if Marco would find _those_ thoughts natural.


	2. Chapter 2: Two heads are better than one

Here's the next chapter kiddos. Hope you like it and let me know how ya feel

**Warnings**: Mature sexual content (at the end)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN**

"MIKASA!" BANG BANG

"Shit!" The girl in question woke with a fright. "What the hell was going on? And who the hell was screaming her name so loud?" the sleepy girl thought with more than mild irritation running through her.

Just as she pushed her hair out of her face and looked to see where the loud sound was coming from, her brother burst through the door

"Mikasa what are you doing still asleep? I though you us-" he stopped half way through his sentence when he saw his adoptive sister laying on her bed in just her underwear. His eyes slammed shut and he turn around immediately. The poor boys face looked as red as the scarf he gave her. "What the fuck are you doing STILL asleep and in your underwear?" he shouted with his usual grace and cool headedness.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over herself, hardly embarrassed. Everyone including Mikasa knew that what she had to offer would not interest Eren. "What time is it?" she sighed more angry at herself than at Eren now. "It's fucking 9:30, Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanji should be here any minute." At this point Eren had turned around and continued shouting angrily toward Mikasa. "This place is still a mess and you were supposed to help fucking horse face clean the floors but because you decided to sleep in Marco had to help him" He threw his hands up in the air in an exasperated motion "now were behind on washing and feeding the horses, just get up and help finish the floors and you three can work on the horses" he paused his ranting to take a shaky breath.

Mikasa chimed in "calm down Eren, we have worse things to worry about than cleaning" she was about to continue but Eren cut her off "Captiain Levi trusts us to do as he asks while were gone, just get up and help so we can maybe get done with this on time." He spat out the next words like it pained him to say it "I expect this from horseface but I thought better of you" and at that he turned and stomped out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Mikasa stared at the door for a minute to process what he had said.

She was used to Eren acting annoyed when Levi left, it was normal but she didn't like being compared to Jean so much these days, it made her feel like everyone knew all her terrible thoughts she'd been having lately.

Then it hit her that she would be working with both of the men that were in her greedy fantasy.

She felt instantly mortified, how was she supposed to look them in the eyes? As soon as she saw them her face would turn a bright shade of pink or red and they would know instantly that she was such a pervert. How could she work with them alone knowing she was two fingers deep in herself last night just thinking of them doing all these nasty things to each other and herself?

She raked a hand through her hair, took a deep breathe, and decided that she would not do this right now. She had perfect control of herself and was Mikasa Ackerman, the girl worth a hundred soldiers and second only to Captain Levi himself.

With that little pep talk she got up and dressed herself, but she would be lying if she did admit behind the embarrassment of what she did she also felt excited to be with them.

As walked out her room finally dressed. She was still beating herself up for over sleeping and not being able to do any training. She hated wasting time that she could use for making herself better on something as idle as oversleeping.

While she was mentally berating herself she walked around the cabin in search of Marco and Jean to try and help with as much as possible. She looked everywhere and after not being able to find them in the house she concluded to the stables figuring they would have already started with the horses.

She walked outside and around the back of the hideout. The stables weren't too far from the place but she walked slowly trying to collect herself and prepare to interact with the same people who were in her dirty fantasy.

She was right outside the stables about to walk in when she heard Marcos giggling. She remembered Marco giggling about her question yesterday evening and almost smiled at the memory of his genuine smile.

That smile really could left anyone's spirits and made her feel more confident of herself to go and work with like them a normal human being that wasn't imagining them with each other's tongue down their throats.

"I still can't believe Mikasa saw me half naked" Jean stated with disbelief apparent in his voice

Mikasa stopped right outside the door, so he was still thinking about that. She felt embarrassed all over again and she just knew that her cheeks had turned a bright pink. She should just go inside and do her part to help clean but her chest felt tight and she didn't want to look at them

She stayed frozen outside the stables as she heard Marcos giggle again, he was laughing at that statement, why? "Oh Jean, are you ever going to get over that?" he asked lightly. She leaned in closer hoping to hear an answer.

"No man, if you could have seen her face you would realize how getting over it is not possible" He sounded elated and She didn't know how that should make her feel, embarrassed that her face had been so obvious or happy that he sounded excited about what happened?

She was chewing on her lip in thought

"I-I uh, I mean she said something odd to me last night when we were doing dishes" Marco stated in a low voice. She perked up and felt her gut twist in a knot. "wh-what do you mean? What did she say Marco?!" Jeans voice seemed to go up in octaves and she hoped that Marco would not say anything.

"Well, er she kind of asked if I ever thought about…uh s-sex" Marco said the last word really low and Mikasa wanted to run away as fast as she could.

The silence that followed was almost painful, she wanted someone to say something. She didn't want to walk in on that moment it would most likely give away that she had been listening. She probably should go back and walk loudly so it seemed like she just got there that way- " WHY ARE YOU JUST NOW TELLING ME?" he screamed. The action almost made her jump.

"Marco what exactly did she say?" Jeans voice seemed more calm now but still on edge. Marco cleared his throat "that's all she asked and I told her the truth, although she also asked if I had ever uh, had sex before" he sheepishly told Jean.

"Did you tell her?!" Jeans voice sounded unusually squeaky, before now she had never heard his voice sound so strange. "W-what no! no, I didn't say anything about that"

About what? She wanted to know what they were talking about so she leaned in closer and put most of her weight on the door,

unfortunately the door wasn't shut all the way.

Before she had time to react she felt herself falling and the door slammed open. She fell to the ground with a small thud as she twisted herself to fall on her butt.

Mikasa looked up and saw a pale Jean and a shocked Marco starting at her with pitchforks full of hay. Shit, she was fucking busted. They looked at her on the ground with wide eyes. It was obvious that she had been eavesdropping, how could they not know?

She slowly stood up and wiped the dust and dirt off her pants. "um, sorry I overslept and Eren said you were out here" she muttered looking down at the ground. What the fuck should she do now? They just stood there looking at her and she just didn't know what to do in this situation.

Marco coughed and looked between Jean and Mikasa. "so" he started "I guess we can wash the horses now" the tone in his voice was apparent that this had turned very awkward.

"yea, let's start with the horses on the right side first" she said in a flat tone.

The entire afternoon of cleaning continued in the same awkward silence. Occasionally Mikasa looked at one of them only to meet their stares and look away quickly. This was all so silly! She shouldn't have to feel awkward, damn all she did was touch herself so a dumb fantasy that would never even happen. She decided that she would stop acting so childish, it's true that she was only human and having sexual urges was natural. That much she could understand but she was done acting so selfish, she needed to stay on top of her game and remember that she was supposed to protect her family.

As Mikasa was giving her internal speech to herself, a sudden noise came from outside that sounded like galloping. "I guess the Captain and squad leader are back" Marco pointed out as was putting away the buckets and brushes. Mikasa wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked over to where Jean was leaning against the wall. He was looking at the ground with a solemn look on his face. She had to admit that age had worked in his favor. His cheekbones had grown more prominent and his jawline was very defined. She hated to admit it but he was really handsome on top of having a nice body.

Jean looked up and looked Mikasa directly in the eyes. She was startled that he had looked at her with such a serious look but now she was caught in his stare, looking into his big amber eyes. They were deep and almost like liquid gold. Damn it, why couldn't she look away from him.

Marco cleared his throat and both Jean and Mikasas eyes snapped over to him.

Mikasa looked into Marcos eyes too. They were dark brown color. Much darker than jeans and also bigger in size. His big eyes gave him a look of innocence and often made him seem more trusting.

She noticed a shift in the air around them. It had been quiet for a minute and they were all three just staring at each other. It felt like a tension that was both awkward and mysterious. Mikasa felt like she didn't know something, that there was a piece of this puzzle that was missing.

Jean was the first to break the staring contest. "I uh, guess we should go great the Captain and Hanji." He sighed while walking towards the door and he left to go up to the cabin.

Mikasa was about to follow but she felt Marcos hand grab her wrist. "wait, I wanted to ask you something now that we're alone" He looked at her with strange look in his eyes she couldn't quite figure out.

The sudden action made her nerves string tight. "what is it?" she asked in a low voice, not able to look him in the eyes. She feared his eyes would make her say anything and everything he wanted her to say.

"About what you heard, I never meant to break your trust and tell other people what you told me in privet" he said this and Mikasa knew that he was embarrassed about being caught telling Jean what she asked Marco last night.

"I only told Jean because well I was confused about why you asked me and you know Jean has a crush on you so I thought he would be interested in helping me figure it out." Marco kept apologizing but Mikasa tuned out after Marco said that Jean had a crush on her.

Jean had a crush on her?

He never seemed like he did. He always seemed obsessed with being better than Eren at everything and surviving. Just like they were all worried about. How long had he liked her?

"Mikasa?" he said her name with a slight tilt of his head. The action made him look almost adorable. She then remembered that he had said he did in fact have sex before. He didn't seem like he would, he seemed so innocent. It made her wonder what kind of person he would have sex with.

"You can apologize by telling me who you had sex with" as soon as she said it she cringed internally knowing that again she did not tactfully word that extremely blunt question.

To say that Marco looked shocked was an understatement. His eyes went wide and his face paled, he looked like a ghost. "I-uh, I-I-I" he kept stammering and Mikasa felt bad, It was probably none of her business at all but she was curious. It burned inside her brain who that person was or what they were like.

Marcos face was now turning a lovely shade of bright pink. It really made his freckles stand out and it was cute. He wasn't as chiseled as Jean was she noted. If Jean was a statue then Marco was a flower. They were both beautiful but where Jean was all hard lines Marco was softer, his face fuller with a youthful look about him. It was endearing how they coordinated so well together.

" I would tell you but, um, I'm not sure they would want me to tell you" he finally spit out looking terribly flushed and flustered.

Why would they not want her to know? So she must know this person. Was it Sasha? Couldn't be Historia, Mikasa saw the way that she looked at Yimir there was no way Historia was into guys. Hanjis too caught up with titan stuff to have any interest with having sex with anyone, so it had to be Sasha but then again Sasha couldn't keep her mouth shut about anything really. Mikasa wanted to ask but she thought it better to drop it.

"it's none of my business anyway, sorry Marco" with that she started to turn around and walk out the door but again Marco grabbed her wrist and tried to stop her.

"wait, no I just want make sure you're not mad at me" he stated in earnest. Mikasa looked up at him again. He just looked so sincere, like a puppy who feels bad for chewing up your shoe. She didn't want to hurt Marcos feelings. Mikasa put her hand over his "it's fine Marco, I'm not mad, I just never had sex before so I was curious if you could explain what it's like to me" She meant this to be comforting for him that she's not upset with him but his face went bright red again and he started to stutter something but Mikasa couldn't understand what he was saying.

She gave him a hollow smile and turned to finally leave this time. Walking out the door and up toward the cabin.

As expected Levi gave them all a scolding about how dirty the place was upon his arrival and Eren made sure to scowl at Mikasa the entire time. She was tired and she just wanted to hear information about the Military Police and their plans.

During his rant about how dust affects performance in fighting Mikasa's mind started to wonder again to what Marco meant by _that. _She looked over to where Marco was sitting, right by Jean. He was looking at Levi like everything he said about dust and mold was of up most importance. She looked over to Jean who was staring out the window. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. What did he mean by what "did you tell her?" She looked over at Marco again who was now looking at Jean "I'm not sure they would want me to tell you." Marcos voice rang in her ears. She looked at Jean again. Then it clicked

Oh god Marco didn't have sex with a girl at all. He had sex with Jean.

Well fuck, everyone knew Eren and Levi had a thing and that Historia and Yimir were pretty clearly together too before she ran off with Bert and Riener. Damn she didn't expect that at all. Now she felt even worse for thinking all those things about them. Oh god she felt embarrassed they would never want her at all.

Wait but Marco said that Jean had a crush on her right? What does that all mean, she was really confused maybe she had drawn the wring the conclusion. If Marco had sex with Jean but Jean had a crush on her then what did that mean? She was too confused to think any more about it and Levi started to finally talk about something important so she focused on him and Hanji instead.

After the meeting was over and she learned that the information Levi and Hanji obtained was almost useless. She went upstairs to start the laundry that the Captain cleanfreak had assigned to her for sleeping in. Fucking Eren telling on her like they were twelve again, but she guessed that was payback for telling his mom about wanting to join the scouting legion all those years ago.

Doing everyones laundry wasn't hard work but it was tedious and it took forever to do, she just wanted get it over with and go to bed at a decent time so she wouldn't oversleep the next morning too. She decided she would push herself extra hard in the morning with training to make up for all the stupid things she did the last three days.

Finally she had most of everyones laundry. She even went to Marcos room to get his clothes and thankfully he was not in there. Jean was the last person who's clothes she needed to wash. Maybe if she was lucky he wouldn't be in there too.

With a sigh Mikasa knocked on the door. "hello? I came to get your laundry." She asked loud enough so if someone was in there they would hear. She couldn't hear anything so she pressed her ear up against the door and made of faint shuffling sounds like there was more than one person in there. Huh that's weird she thought.

She knocked again and stated "I'm coming in." Mikasa tried to turn the knob and found it to be locked. What the? She was tempted to kick the door down but before she could act on those thoughts the door handle started to jiggle.

Jean opened the door and was in only his cotton sleep pants. He looked suspicious. "oh sorry Mikasa I was just, uh sleeping" Jean barked but he looked too bright eyed to have been sleeping. "Sure Jean, I'm just here to get your clothes and then you can go back to sleep" she huffed. She really didn't care what he was doing she was just tired and wanted finish this crap before midnight.

Jean started rubbing his neck and seemed distracted. "Um is it okay if I do it tomorrow?" he asked looking at the floor. What the hell, what was so hard about just giving her his clothes. Mikasa was too tired for this crap and pushed Jean aside, barging into his room. "W-wait Mikasa!" he yelled at her.

She was half way in his room when she looked up and saw Marco standing by wall out of direct sight from the door. Oh, so she was right. "Look I don't care who your fucking, just let me do the job I was assigned and I'll be out of your way" she snapped at Jean. Marco looked thoroughly flustered and was looking at Jean for help. While Jean was staring at Marco with his hands up in a shrug.

Mikasa was picking up his laundry basket when Marco walked in between her and the door. "Wait, no you don't understand" he began but Mikasa put her hand up and cut him off "really it's fine, I don't care and I won't say anything."

Jean closed the door, locking it and Mikasa looked up. "What are you doing? I'm leaving." She hissed at him. What the fuck is going on?

"Wait, just please listen ok?" Marco said hesitantly, he held his hands out in a pleading gesture. Mikasa sighed, it was hard to not listen to Marco when he looked like a hurt puppy.

She looked expectantly at him.

But it was Jean who spoke first. "Yea, we are fucking but it's not like we're in a relationship" he blankly stated with a blush on his face. Huh? What did that mean?

"Jean, I never actually said anything!" Marco yelled at Jean looking exasperated. Jean looked up and somehow his face turned even redder. "Huh? Then how did she know?!" Jean answered loudly with his hands thrown up in the air.

Mikasa let out a long breath. "I put two and two together, but it doesn't matter I'm not freaked out by it or anything" she wanted to make sure they didn't think she was disgusted by it " I mean, look at Eren and Levi" She just wanted to leave already, it was embarrassing.

"but I told you that Jean had a crush on you remember?" Marco blurted out at Mikasa. "Marco?! Why did you tell her?" Jean asked Marco loudly. "Because you were never going to say anything!" Marco retorted while rolling his eyes. Jean looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle and Mikasa was very confused and lost by this conversation.

"wait you just admitted that you two are sleeping together and now you're saying Jean has a thing for me? how does that make sense?" She asked Marco. Already tired of this back and forth conversation.

"because he likes both of us and is a coward when it comes to you" Marco grinned sheepishly. Jean choked on his own spit and Mikasa dropped the laundry basket she was holding.

Both of them looked at Mikasa who now seemed to be in shock.

It was so weird how Marco said it like it wasn't a big deal. Could you be okay with someone you like having feelings with someone else too? Because Marco seemed so casual about it Mikasa was even more confused but she didn't know what to say to that.

"Uh, Mikasa" Jean asked her in a gentle tone " You ok?"

Mikasa looked up at Jean, then looked over at Marco. She didn't know what to say to all that. Did she tell them that she wanted to watch them get it on? There was no way to say that out loud.

"Mikasa, do you want me to leave so you can talk to Jean?" Marco suggested to Mikasa. He looked at her gently and he seemed so sincere. Her face felt hot, oh no was she blushing? "I uh" she stammered incoherently wanting to somehow say no without looking weird.

Jean stepped closer to Mikasa "it's okay, if you want to leave then you can" he said this and looked away at the other side of the room.

"I don't want to leave" Mikasa blurted out before she could control what she said. She knew she was blushing now.

Marco then chuckled "you two are so similar, here I'll let you guys talk." He started to pick up the clothes and put them in the basket again but Mikasa stepped forward to stop him "no I want you to stay too" she stammered "I want to know why you're so okay with this"

Her question seemed to startle him and Jean looked over to Marco who seemed deep in thought. "Well I guess since were soldiers and we could die at any moment, why not do things that make you happy? If two people make you happy then the answer seems obvious to me" He smiled at Mikasa and she knew that that's how she felt too. Marco and Jean both made her happy. They were the only people that seemed to care about her. Eren was her only family left but he was so wrapped up in killing Titans and Levi that he never went to Mikasa for anything. Armin was there but it was different, he was there for everyone.

Marco and Jean was there for her. Jean had saved her and always seemed to look out for her in battle. Marco was so gentle and gave Mikasa advice and was always there to talk to her.

"I feel the same way" She uttered feeling more embarrassed that she was about to say this to them.

"Good, now you guys can be alone in peace" Marco once again was about to leave but Mikasa was not about to let that happen.

"no I mean I like you both too" She grabbed Marcos hand and pulled him back towards her.

"huh" he said flatly and looked at her with a blush on his face.

Jean looked at both of them and smiled. "Well Marco what do you say?" Jean said with confidence. He seemed to finally snap out of his flustered awkwardness and he walked over to the boy in question and put his hand on his shoulder. Marco looked between Mikasa and Jean, his face beat red and stuttering madly. Jean chuckled and ran his hand from his shoulder and down his back to hold his waist. "don't like someone talking for you, do you?" Jean teased Marco and he blushed furiously.

Mikasa looked between the two who obvious looked used to intimacy. She suddenly felt nervous, she never had sex before so how was she supposed to look like she knew what she was doing. Sure she could fight but sex and fighting were vastly different. While she was thinking of how to do this, she didn't notice Jean stepping closer to her. She felt his hand on her face and looked up "is this okay?" he asked softly.

Before she could comprehend what he meant she felt his lips against hers. They were soft, molding against hers. She felt heat building in her stomach and her nerves were on fire. She had never even kissed someone before now. His hand slid from her face to the back of her head to pull her in for a deeper kiss. She followed his lead and moved her mouth against his slowly feeling the electricity move from her lips all the way to her toes. She was getting caught up in the kiss and almost forgot Marco standing there watching. She pulled away breaking the kiss to look at Marco.

He was looking at them intently, his eyes seemed glazed over and his face was flushed. Mikasa wanted to see Jean touching Marco. "I've never done this before" she said quietly. Jean looked at her and blushed. "Well me either" he laughed.

"You and Marco have though" she mentioned and Jean looked over at Marco who was blushing. "Yea I guess we have" Jean grinned at Marco who was blushing harder now.

"show me" Mikasa breathed, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

They both looked over at her with surprised expressions, and then looked at each other. "is that what you want?" Marco questioned. "Yes" Mikasa gasped, she didn't mean for it to sound like a moan but it was getting more and more exciting as this situation was unfolding.

Marco grabbed Jean by the waist and pulled him close so their bodies were flushed together. He started kissing Jeans neck slowly letting his tongue glide gently against his skin in between the kisses. His hands started to roam his back and shoulders. Jean groaned when Marco slide his hands down to grab his ass and Jean grabbed him by the hair roughly.

Mikasa was getting more and more turned on as she watched. She wanted to touch herself.

Jean finally lifted Marcos head by his hair and guided his mouth against his own. Marco sighed against his mouth and started to nip at his lower lip making Jean growl against him swiping his tongue over his lip where Marco bit down.

Mikasa saw Jeans hands go to the buttons on Marcos shirt, swifly undoing them and reveling his naked chest which was also covered in freckles. It was an erotic sight. Jeans hands were roaming his chest making Marco squirm against him. After kissing Marcos lips swollen Jean trailed kisses down Marcos neck and started undoing the buckle on his belt. Mikasa could see a large bulge in his pants and part of her was so glad that she could finally see what it looked like.

After Jean had undone his pants he suddenly dropped to his knees and looked at Mikasa. "This is Marcos favorite thing" Jean stated with confidence and winked at her.

Marco looked embarrassed by Jeans words but did not stop him, only let out a small groan as Jean rubbed he bulge with his palm while licking above the waist band of his underwear that was showing through his unzipped pants.

Jean was pulling on his underwear and suddenly the buldge was set free and stood straight up in front of his face. Whoa, so that was what it looked like. It was much bigger than her fingers so that made her nervous of what it would feel like inside her. Jean opened his mouth and let his tongue trail up the shaft to his head where he then took the whole thing in his mouth.

Marco threw his head back and grunted, fisting his hand in jeans hair seeming to urge him on. Mikasa was aroused by the sight and she rubbed her legs together for some relief but it only made her want it more.

Jean bobbed his head up and down a few times before looking at Mikasa with lidded eyes, "want to try?" he smirked and Mikasa nodded wanting to very much. He stood up and Marco groaned with loss of contact and was then guided to the bed by jeans hands.

Jean sat down by Mikasa and kissed her softly. "You want to do this?" he asked more seriously and she again nodded as she was unable to speak.

He kissed her again the time more deeply. He broke he kiss and put his hands on Marcos hips turning him toward Mikasa. She looked up at Marco and placed a hand on his shaft, wanting to make sure she wouldn't mess up or do something stupid. She copied Jean and gave an experiment lick to the tip of it and felt Marco shudder. "That's the most sensitive area" Jean stated in a husky voice "if you focus there that will make him cum." Jeans hand was playing with the strands of her hair that brushed her shoulder, him watching her made her a little nervous but she focused on Marco and tried to listen for anything that would tell her she was doing okay.

Mikasa opened her mouth and took the whole thing inside of it like Jean did, it touched the back of her throat and she felt like she wanted to gag, okay maybe she should start out a little slower. She placed one hand on Marcos waist and the other on the bottom his shaft, pumping with the rhythm of her head bobs. This rewarded her with a loud groan and she could feel Marcos hand on her head "Maybe" he breathed "she should do you because I won't last much longer" he gasped out the last of the sentence as Mikasa let go of his cock with a wet pop sound.

"I think its Mikasas turn, don't you?" Jean asked in a seductive voice. Marco glanced at Mikasa and nodded, looks like Mikasa wasn't the only one left speechless by all this.

She felt Jeans hands grasp her hair and pull her towards him and he started placing open mouth kisses along her jaw and slowly down her neck, his hands wandering to her white blouse and started undoing each button slowly making Mikasa squirm.

She felt Marco sit down on the other side of the bed and his hands came up to caress her thighs. The action made her whimper, and she felt slightly embarrassed but all thoughts flew out of her mind as she felt Jean open her shirt and guide it down her arms. She felt Marcos mouth come down on her shoulders and suck gently on her skin as Jean put his lips against her own. She felt a moan bubbling up as Jeans hands roamed down her neck to her chest and slowly rubbed his palm over her breast. The feeling was so much better when someone else did it.

She lifted one hand to place in Marcos hair while he was still kissing her shoulder and the other she slid over to Jeans thigh to wander to the bulge that could easily be seen through his cotton pants. Jean hissed against her mouth as she slowly palmed his clothed erection. He kissed her harder and she responded by putting more pressure against his cock.

"Ah, Mikasa" Jean broke the kiss and moaned her name so sweetly she want to hear more. She wanted to hear more from both of them. As she was still caressing Jeans cock, she felt Marcos hand pull up the hem of her skirt and touch her thigh underneath and her back stiffened as she felt his hand go up higher and higher. She opened her legs a little wider and Marco ran his fingers over her clothed slit, applying little pressure almost teasingly.

"M-Marco, please" she wanted him to do it harder and she wanted the damn underwear off.

Jean smiled at Mikasa and hiked the skirt up higher, moving to crouch over her a little more so she was leaning on Marco for support. As Jean reached to tease her more, Marco lifted her up a little and helped her shrug of the shirt leaving her in her bra.

She leaned her head back on Marcos naked chest and lifted one hand to touch his face softly. She touched his cheek and she felt him turn to kiss the pads of her fingers one by one. The action was intimate and made her blush even though Jean's hands were making their way up her thighs.

She slightly gasped as she felt Jean touch her over her underwear, applying much more pressure than Marco did. She started to move her hips against his hand wanting more friction and she felt him slip a finger underneath her underwear to touch her naked core, which was all she wanted.

As Jean slowly ran one finger lightly over her wet slit Marco took her middle finger in his mouth to suck gently. Mikasa arched her back and moaned deeply.

"Fuck, you're so wet" he breathed against her neck, the statement was so blunt that it made her want them that much more and she ran her free hand threw his soft blonde hair.

Jean must of took that as an invitation to go harder because he took two fingers and applied enough pressure to make her hips grind against him. She closed her eyes and lulled her head against Marco as he finished sucking her finger and brought his lips down to her forehead.

She was feeling the heat building inside of her and started to huff out breathy moans wanting to feel more and more pressure from his fingers. It was amazing.

Jean pulled his hand away and Mikasa wanted to scream from the loss of contact, but she settled for whimpering instead. Jean chuckled as he got off the edge of the bed to crouch in front of her. She wondered what he was doing with his face so close to her open legs she got nervous when he started to pull down her underwear and threw them somewhere across the room.

He put on leg over his shoulder and started to kiss his way up her thighs. She wriggled at each kiss as it sent tingles straight to her core. His mouth got closer and his lips left little kisses around the her opening before he lifted her other leg open wider and up toward her "hold this Marco" he demanded, she had never seen Jean so in control of a situation it was a sexy side to him. Marco did as told and held on under her knee while his other arm snaked around her stomach to hold her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" she groaned. "You'll see" Marco whispered against her ear as Jean smirked at her while lowering his head closer to her core. Her legs being apart made her lower lips open and she felt the cool air in the room against her wet center.

She whimpered a bit in anticipation and felt his warm breath against her slit. It was agony just waiting for it. The sound of Jeans mouth opening made her arch her back on instinct wanting to be closer to him.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking sound on the door "yo, horseface open up! We don't know where Mikasa is!" fuck it was Eren.

Jean jumped up and Marco let go of her leg as she sat up in a hurry.

"I'll horseface you Eren when I tell you I was about to tongue fuck your sister" Jean groaned under his breath.

"Jean you wouldn't!" she hissed as she rushed to put her shirt on and Jean rolled his eyes and tossed Marco his own shirt. "Of course I would never" He drawled and winked at Marco who tried to suppress a giggle.

"Horseface!" Eren yelled again knocking loudly "Open the damn door"

"Fuck what do we do?" Marco whispered looking Panicked but amused at the same time. Mikasa wasn't amused at all. First off fucking Eren just interrupted her sexual fantasy from coming true and second she was about to get caught with two guys by her fucking brother.

Jean looked around the room, "Here, hide behind the bed and stay quiet" he pointed to the bed and her and Marco got down on the floor to hide.

She heard the door open.

"What in god's name are you doing you suicidal bastard?" Jean angrily yelled Erens nickname. "Shut up Jean, I'm just trying to find Mikasa." Eren yelled back just as angrily "She was supposed to do the laundry but she's nowhere to be found and I'm trying to cover for her so that L- Captain Levi doesn't punish her further"

Fuck the laundry how could she forget? Oh yea she was about to fuck two guys that's how she forgot but she also didn't miss how Eren almost said Levi's name without his title.

"Sorry but she's not here asshole" Jean was about to shut the door but Eren stepped closer.

"Try not to hang around her too much, she's already slacking more than usual and I don't want you rubbing off on her" Eren spat at Jean before turning around to leave. Jean slammed the door shut muttering something about rubbing one off on his sister.

Marco and Mikasa got up and Mikasa immediately began gathering the laundry off the floor so she could get back to it, it was well past midnight.

"Sorry I have to finish this" She sighed and turned to look at Jean who looked really disappointed. "Can you come back afterwards?" he asked with almost no hope in his voice.

"it's already late tonight, I'm sorry" She answered just as defeated, she definitely wanted to finish this, she could feel her wetness rubbing between her legs, shit her underwear! Oh well she would have to get it later.

She walked over to Jean and gave him a peck on the lips. "We can do this again soon, I promise" She smiled a little at both of them but before she left Marco spoke up.

"I didn't even get a kiss." Mikasa looked toward the blushing boy and realized she didn't kiss Marco. So she walked over to him to give him a peck too but he grabbed her head and pulled her into a deep open mouth kiss.

Marcos lips were full and soft. His tongue ran over her lower lip before he nibbled on it a bit. Mikasa guessed he must've liked lip biting. The kiss made her want to stay so bad she almost threw down the laundry basket but she broke the kiss and turned around to see a flustered Jean.

"Night" she whispered before she walked out the door, but not before swearing to herself to kill Eren next time she saw him.


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight

**wooooo! second to last chapter! there will be one more itty bitty chapter that's more comedy than smut (heh)**

**thanks to everyone that reviewed and sorry to that one person that I didnt warn about the small levi/eren pairing my bad**

**Warnings: OT3 goodness :D**

**As always I dont own any of the snk stuff**

Three weeks had gone by since that night. Mikasa was sure that with each passing week that it felt more and more like a dream, maybe it didn't even happen. She had desperately wanted to finish where they left off but other circumstances had kept that from happening.

Like the fact that they did not even have a place to hide out at anymore.

It was only a few days after that strange evening that the King and his military dogs had find out the location of their hiding spot, causing a very gruesome fight to break out.

They barged in without any warning, and that was the first time Mikasa had killed another human since she was nine.

But it didn't even phase her, if Connie was right about his village she most likely had killed many humans already. So there's no point in feeling guilt about it now.

Luckily no one in the squad was injured, after fighting titans for almost two years taking down someone your own size was a breeze.

The only problem now was that their squad was separated.

Eren and Historia were first priority. They had to make sure that they wouldn't be taken or harmed, so Connie, Sasha, Armin, and Marco were in charge of getting them out safely. Mikasa along with Jean, Captain Levi, and Hanji stayed behind to make sure that all the intruding Military Police sent to capture them were unable to return to the king with any sort of information on was secretly glad that Armin and Marco were not there to do that job, she did not want them to have that blood on their hands.

And now at the moment their portion of the squad was deep in the forrest of the mountains in wall Rose. Trying to come up with a plan to reunite with the rest of the group but it's getting more and more difficult to travel on their limited resources, and there wasn't exactly enough time to plan a meeting point.

She hated this, being separated from Eren. She only hoped that he and everyone else were okay. She started to feel like she was incapable of saving her family, maybe she was fighting an already lost war.

She felt sick.

"Oi, Mikasa! You listening?" Levi snapped his fingers in her face, effectively breaking her out of her reverie.

Shit, she wasn't listening at all.

She looked up at her captain and sighed in exhaustion. "No sir" she curtly replied.

Levi looked like he was about to bust a vein in his forehead. "I know this is hard for you, seeing as we are separated from your precious brother, but if you could listen to me maybe we can find the others and not die in this shitty forrest" He stated with cool voice but Mikasa knew he was angry with her.

"Jean, maybe you should tell her again while me and Levi go and get some water from the river near by ok?" Hanji suggested this while pushing Levi away from the two younger soldiers.

"fine, but when I get back you better have your fucking head screwed on straight" with that Levi abruptly turned around and lead his horse into the woods away from them. Hanji followed behind him after giving Jean and Mikasa an apologetic look.

For a few minutes after they walked off there was only silence. This had been the first time the two were alone since that night..

"Well the plan really isn't that complicated, were just going to go into the village nearby and try to see if the others are there or maybe at least get some real food" he mumbled while looking at the ground.

Mikasa looked at Jean. He seemed really tense and he had a forlorn look on his face.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. Thinking to herself maybe she was being selfish, Jean obviously cared about Marco, he was probably worried about him.

How long had Jean and Marco been a thing? Was it during training? Maybe after they graduated, many people got drunk that night. Alcohol causes a lot of sex in the Military. No, she remembered the way Jean had been so tender and confident with Marco there was no way that was a drunken accident.

Then the thought of Jean with his hands sliding into Marcos pants with that smug look on his face popped into her head, and how Marco looked so helpless. Like a mouse that _wanted_ to be caught by a snake.

Damn it!

This was a serious situation that called for focus. She should definitely not be thinking about this right now.

Mikasa put her head into her hands and rubbed her eyes like it would help erase those memories.

"Are you ok?" suddenly she felt a hand touch the small of her back.

Mikasa's head perked up at the contact and she was met with concerned amber eyes. His eyes were really something. Being this close to him she could see the flecks of gold that made his eyes so bright, and how the gold weaved with the light brown all throughout his iris.

She wondered if he was looking at her eyes the same way but quickly assumed he wasn't because her eyes were probably just flat and dark to him.

But he was staring at her hard, what could he be thinking?

She didn't have to wonder for long because she saw him close his eyes and then felt his lips against hers. His lips were a little dry but just as soft as she remembered. He kissed her slowly, barely making any contact. Just softly brushing his lips over hers again and again until she started to want more.

She desire to have his mouth crashing against hers was building fast so she tried to initiate a deeper kiss but when she brought her head forward he inched his back.

What the hell was he doing? She brought her hands up to grasp his hair and make him kiss her harder but he pulled away and smiled at her. He smiled at her the way he had when he was trying to show her how to please Marco.

That smile made her stomach drop and her mouth go dry.

"It feels like that night didn't even happen" he voiced the same thought aloud that she had earlier. His hand that was on her back started to trail down to her ass and he pulled her body against his.

The sheer act of his hands forcefully bringing her body against his made her feel primal. She wanted nothing more than to have his hands all over her, and to have him take her right now.

But everything he was doing felt urgent. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him as he took a few steps forward to lean her against a tree, grunting the entire time most likely due to the fact she was much heavier than she looked.

He broke the kiss only to trail sloppy open mouth kisses down her jaw and neck. She didn't remember him being so frantic before. She was thinking about asking him what was wrong but he started grinding his hips against hers and the words died on her tongue. She didn't care what he did as long as he continued what he was doing. With every thrust of his hips she felt his bulging groin rub up against her clothed sex, creating a building heat that made her toes clench inside her uniform boots.

She ran her hands through his hair and raked her blunt nails down into the collar of his shirt to his shoulders, the feeling of a loud moan bubbling up into her throat becoming too hard to contain.

Until she felt him shaking.

Mikasa quickly grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head to look into his eyes. He looked into her face and she was able to see he was in fact not alright.

She was confused, why was he upset over this?

"I'm sorry" he whispered looking away from her eyes. He looked ready to cry.

"What's wrong? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Mikasa probed frantically feeling like the cause of his mood.

"No no no no, you're perfect, everything I could have ever wanted" Jean insisted looking back into Mikasas eyes. "It's just I-I'm worried about Marco, what if something's happened to him?" Jean whispered his eyes tearing up. "I know you're not s'pposed to get attached to people in this line of work but I can't lose him." At those words Jean confirmed what Mikasa thought earlier. Jean was upset that Marco was separated from them and his whereabouts were unknown.

Mikasa was never good at words, she didn't know what to say but she did know that she cared about Jean and Marco too.

She wiggled out of his hold to put her feet back on the ground, and then she wrapped her arms around him hoping to give him some comfort.

"We'll find him, and then we'll finish where we left off before" She mumbled into his warm chest. She tried to not sound too serious and maybe make light of the situation but she was slightly embarrassed about saying it aloud.

Jean was leaning his head on top of hers when he sniffled and laughed a bit. "We'll definitely finish that" he chuckled, making her flush a bit. Mikasa wanted to smile at the thought of Jean being comforted by thinking of him, Marco, and her fucking but she heard a throat being cleared.

Shit, she needs to stop forgetting other people exist or it's going to get her in a lot of trouble.

The let go of each other and jumped back real quick. Mikasa looked at Levi only to see the short man looking incredibly frustrated with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hanji was looking at them with confusion but she didn't seem upset.

"Please, for the love of god do not get anyone pregnant, Jean" Levi huffed out after trying to calm himself "especially not my best solider."

Jean was noticeably flushing and embarrassed "No! I-I uh, it wasn't like t-that!" Jean tried to protest but the Captain held up his hand to cut him off.

"Save it, I don't care let's just go" He stated as he started to mount his horse.

Hanji still looked confused as she and Jean were walking over to mount their horses too.

"Huh, I didn't see that coming" Hanji whispered almost to herself and Mikasa wanted to curl up and disappear. Shit, now the entire squad would know once they were all back together.

They trotted on through the forest for about an hour until they saw the clearing that the village they were seeking was in.

"remember, lay low" Captain Levi ordered softly as they were approaching the village.

Mikasa had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, what else were they supposed to do? Scream at the top of their lungs I'm trying to over throw the government?

As they walked into the town they attracted only a little attention. Mikasa felt her nerves tensing up as they continued on, ready at any moment for someone to jump them. She looked over and across the street there was an inn. Just as she was about to look away she saw a flash of blonde hair in a window.

She did a double take and saw no one. Surely if it was Historia or Armin than they could come out to get them. Maybe they didn't see them? There were lots of people with blonde hair so it shouldn't be surprising that someone in an inn would have blonde hair.

Mikasa couldn't shake the feeling that the blonde was someone she knew.

Captain Levi must of saw something too because the next thing she knew Levi was ordering them to stop.

"We're going to stay in that inn tonight" Levi stated abruptly turning his horse toward the place.

Something told Mikasa that he knew something the others did not.

They waited in front of the inn while Levi and Hanji went to go procure them all a room.

Mikasa would be lying if she said that she wasn't glad to be sleeping in a real bed and got herself a real bath. She felt dead tired and needed get rid of the thin layer of dirt and grime built up on her skin.

After a few minutes of waiting outside they returned with some keys in their hands.

"Alright let's go put the horses in the inn stables around the back and meet inside" Hanji said to her and Jean.

They walked into the inn toward where Levi was standing, Mikasa noticed instantly he seemed on guard.

"Okay were going to be in these rooms." Levi began pointing to the two closest rooms near them. "I'm going to bathe, I feel fucking gross" he finished with his usual grace. He then continued into one of the rooms, followed by Jean.

"well, I guess this is our room then eh?" Hanji asked lightly while unlocking the door to their room. She smiled at Mikasa and ushered her inside.

Mikasa walked in and felt a sudden presence in the room.

The next thing she felt was someone wrapping their arms around her. "Mikasa!" a female voice yelled into her ear. Startled she looked at the person screaming at her and it was none other than Sasha. Mikasa looked over the room and saw Historia and Connie sitting on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Where's Eren?!" Mikasa demanded as she looked over the room.

Hanji giggled as she looked at the frantic Mikasa. "He's in the next room with Levi and the others." She replied holding her hands up to try and calm Mikasa. "We're gonna stay in here for a few hours and then we can meet up with the rest of the group at a new location" Hanji finished.

Mikasa must've looked confused as Hanji started to explain further "We're gonna leave from this inn and travel just outside the city to a new little place to discuss some new information on the plans the Military Police might have for us" Hanji winked at Mikasa and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm going to bathe" Mikasa sighed irritably as she walked toward the bathroom. Somehow Levi knew that they were going to be here and she was very tired of being left in the dark.

After the sun had gone down Mikasa and the rest snuck to their horses and left the city coming to a small cabin right outside of the village. It was much smaller than the other house but it was good enough. They had to share rooms due to the size and of course she was paired with Sasha who snored loudly ever since training.

"Alright, before we start any sort of discussion we need to clean this dump" Levi informed them with a scowl, already dawning his cleaning mask and hair bandana.

Mikasa really had to fight the urge to pull her hair out, this obsession with cleaning was a little out of hand. They needed to worry about what the Military Police was planning first before anything else.

Her eyes darted over to wear Marco and Jean was standing next to each other. Well maybe it was second she thought to herself.

After finding out she was assigned to cleaning the bed rooms for the evening along with Historia and Connie, she left to go upstairs and start her work.

She had only began her first room when Marco came to the door.

"Hi Mikasa" he stated bashfully. "I'm glad you're okay" he was standing in the door frame looking at the ground with a light blush across his cheeks.

Mikasa looked over him thoughtfully "you too, Marco" she replied.

Marco lingered in the door way his blush growing across his freckled face. Mikasa walked over toward him. "Marco?" she questioned him putting her hand on his arm.

Marco looked up at her with a strange glint in his eyes. "S-sorry, it's just, I uh wanted to ask you i-if you wanted to come to me and Jeans room t-tonight" he stammered across his own words speaking kind of fast, but she got the message loud and clear.

She felt her face heat up instantly at the memory of what happened a few weeks ago. She definitely wanted it but was tonight the right night for it? Fuck it, she was going to make it the right night for it. With a surge of courage Mikasa grabbed him by the collar and yanked his face down to hers for a kiss.

Marco yelped a little before his lips crashed into hers but promptly returned the kiss as she moved her mouth against his, causing heat to pool into her stomach. She most definitely wanted to have them both tonight, all other responsibilities be damned. She felt Marcos hands tugging at her hair and she pulled away from him. "Meet us in our room at midnight, o-okay?" he murmured the question still looking at her lips.

Mikasa smiled at him, feeling like maybe tonight she could finally have something she desperately wanted. "I will" she whispered before giving his soft lips a final peck.

He smiled at her and left to go finish his chores.

She was excited and instantly felt a warm hum between her legs that made it harder to concentrate on her work.

After another painful two hours her work was done and everyone was ready to go to bed for the evening. It was only half an hour before midnight. She and Sasha was in their room getting ready for bed. Sasha looked very tired and would most likely go to sleep very fast. Mikasa was now suddenly thankful to be roomed with her. She would be easy to sneak away from as she slept like a rock.

Thirty minutes passed slowly and Mikasa was finally able to get up and go to the boy's room down the hall. She crept quietly hoping to god that no one else was awake to catch her.

She got to their door and suddenly felt nervous. She had never done this before and as long as there was no interruptions she was going to have sex for the first time. Well technically would it be the first two times? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and opened the door enough to slip in and close it silently behind her.

The room was dark, only lit by the soft light of the moon in the window. She looked over to one of the beds and saw Marco looking at her from underneath Jean, who was now also looking at her.

"Finally" Jean whispered excitedly as he sat up and held his hand out toward Mikasa. She saw that they were both shirtless and possibly completely naked already under the blankets. This thought made her face heat up. She decided it was best go ahead and rid herself of her night gown too, so she lifted her gown up over her head and threw it to the floor and walked over to the bed to grab Jeans hand. His face was red and he was staring at her intently. She felt a little self-conscious completely naked before them.

Jean pulled her onto the bed as Marco sat up to make room for her in between them. She maneuvered herself to so that she could kneel slightly over Marco but then he suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her down to sit on his lap and she gasped when she felt the contact of his erection against her wet core. His hands slid down to caress her thighs and he started lightly biting the junction between her neck and shoulders.

The sensation was too much and she bit her lip to suppress the moan rising in her throat. Jean was kneeling in front on them on the bed, watching with a hungry look in his eyes. His eyes followed Marco's hands as they traveled up her thighs to her stomach where they continued slowly rising until they stopped at her breasts. Marco cupped them lightly as he used the pads of his fingers to rub little circles around her nipples.

She was biting her lip so hard now that she swore she would draw blood but she was scared of becoming too loud and waking the others up.

Her left hand came up to grab Marcos hair and run her fingers through his thick black hair. His hands started to work her nipples harder and when he lightly tugged one her hips started grinding against his hard cock, coating it in her wetness. Marco was breathing was uneven and he bit down harder against her skin.

Mikasa was desperate for more, wanting them to touch her more and touch each other.

"Come here" she panted. Her voice was so low and raspy she could hardly recognize it.

Jean simply nodded his head and lean toward her opening his mouth to run his tongue from her bellybutton up to one of her pert nipples. His hot mouth clamped over it and he lightly sucked it into his mouth. She let out a groan and felt her eyes close.

Jean grabbed her roughly by the waist and pushed down so that she would grind harder against Marco, who let out a strangled groan.

His cock was now effectively rubbing hard against her swollen clit. She lulled her head back to rest on Marcos chest and she was panting trying to catch her breath. "Jean, I-I" she started but the words died in her throat as she felt her orgasm about to hit her.

"Not yet" Jean suddenly whispered and lifted her by the thighs. Mikasa whimpered at the loss of contact on her clit. He laid down on his back beside Marco and swiftly position Mikasa on her knees above his head, so that her slit was directly over his mouth.

"I swear your fucking brother better not interrupt me this time" Jean teased as his hands cupped her ass.

She was about to retort but Jean pulled her down so her pussy was on his face.

His tongue started to swirl around her clit teasingly and she wanted to scream. He would move is tongue in circles only grazing her clit a little and then move away again.

She looked over at Marco and saw him staring at her and Jean. His hair fluffed up and his eyes glazed over. He looked sexy and she wanted him closer to her. Mikasa got down on her hands and motioned with her finger for Marco to come to her. His eyes widened a little and then he started to crawl over in front her.

She grabbed his cock and started to stroke it lightly, his hands coming to rest in her hair. She was looking directly at it and white liquid started to ooze at the tip a little. Mikasa opened her mouth and gently licked the liquid off.

"ahhh" Marco cooed softly tightening the grip on her hair. She took it as a sign to continue and brought his tip into her mouth sucking gently while her hand pumped his shaft. He started to let out little moans, and softly call her name. His hips bucking against her mouth causing her to take his cock in her throat deeper and deeper.

She found her gag reflex wasn't working as she was focused only on what Jeans mouth was doing to her pussy.

His entire face was now in it and she felt a little self-conscience. Wasn't it getting all on his nose and chin? He used the flat of his tongue to continually lap at her clit occasionally sucking the little nub into his mouth. All the sensations hitting her at once was driving her crazy she was unable to stop herself from pressing against him harder.

She was grinding her hips against Jeans face and taking Marco's cock against the back of her throat as he was pushing her head to meet his thrusts. Her legs were starting to shake and she couldn't contain her moans anymore as they were spilling out around the cock in her mouth.

Jean gave a few more hard licks to her clit and she felt herself go over the edge, legs shaking and belly clenched. She was unable to make a sound as her orgasm took her under.

Jean moved out from under her and laid her on the bed face up on her back.

Mikasa was panting trying to recover from her orgasm and watched Jean as he pulled Marco down for a searing kiss on the lips. Marco brought his hands up on either side of his head and passionately kissed Jean back, his tongue darting out to lick the other boy's bottom lip.

They were directly in front of her parted legs and she had a perfect view as Marco reached down to stroke Jeans hard cock. Marco kissed his perfect jaw line and started trailing kisses down his neck to his chest, pumping his cock faster and faster.

"You two are perfect" Jean hissed as Marco moved his other hand to cup his balls.

The sight was extremely erotic and made the tension and heat build again in her core. She lifted her hand and started to touch herself, her hands cupping her own breasts and squeezed the gently.

Jean looked over at her and smiled lustfully at her. "Already want more?" he questioned as his hands started to rub her legs a little. He leaned into Marcos ear and whispered something she couldn't hear into it. Marco smiled a little and shook his head. They both moved over toward her, Marco getting behind her so she can rest her back against his chest, she liked laying on him like that. It made her feel comfortable and secure.

Jean moved to hover over her. He kissed her stomach and then the valley between her breast and then her neck and finally he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I promise I'll be gentle ok? Just tell me if I should stop." Jean whispered softly as he stared into her eyes. She nodded and felt Marco's hand petting her head softly. Jean leaned into her neck and started licking along her soft skin. When he got down to her shoulders he nibbled softly making her moan quietly.

Jean licked the skin around her breast making sure to slowly kiss along his trail his salvia. She arched her back as he sucked on her nipple, one of his hands cupping her other breasts roughly. "P-please" she begged, she wanted one of them inside of her now.

Jean moved to align his hips up against hers. He tenderly stroked her face before slowly pushing his cock inside of her.

Holy shit.

She was really wet and he went really slow but it stung. She hissed at the pain and clenched her eyes shut. Instantly Jean stopped and looked at her with concern.

"Is it too much? Should I stop?" he questioned her frantically before she put up her hand to silence him.

"I'm fine, don't stop" She ordered, Jean looked at Marco and then continued to gently push inside of her. Once he was comfortably in her he stopped to kiss her deeply, his open mouth against hers. He snuck his tongue inside of her mouth and swirled her tongue with his.

Sitting there for a minute allowed for her to adjust to his length and size. The pain was still there but the filling sensation he caused was becoming more and more pleasurable. She moved her hips and he started to move with her.

His thrusts were slow and steady. She started to pant and writhe beneath him, the sensation becoming intense as he grunted against her. Marco grabbed Jean by the neck and pulled him into a kiss as he continued to thrust against Mikasa.

She arched her back a little to try and make it more comfortable, the sensation was nice. It felt like with every thrust she was getting closer and closer to something. It was becoming so good, the small sting was easily overlooked and even a welcomed pain adding to the pleasure growing inside her.

"Ah, Harder!" she pleaded and brought her ankles together behind his back.

He broke his kiss with Marco and smiled down at her. His hips bucked into her harder and she let out a strangled groan that was a mixture of curses. Marcos hand traveled from her hair to her chest, where he began to roughly message her breast.

Jean was pounding into her with enough force to make her back rock against Marco. She had a light layer of sweat all over her and was panting heavily unable to catch any sort of breath.

The feeling was becoming too intense and she chanted Jean and Marco's name over and over again like a prayer.

"Fuck her harder" Marco demanded of Jean.

The words only served to turn Mikasa on even more and Jean picked up the speed.

Mikasa opened her mouth but was unable to scream, the pleasure was too intense and it became almost painful.

"Stop, stop I can't take anymore" she panted. Jean groaned and stopped immediately his breathing uneven. He laid on Mikasa for a moment letting himself calm down. Mikasa felt the rise and fall of his chest against her, and she felt Marcos hands in her hair smoothing down the pieces that were sticking up.

Then Marco lean over and got something out of the night stand beside the bed that she couldn't see but she watched as Jean looked towards what Marco was holding and his eyes lit up instantly.

Marco gently moved out from under Mikasa and reached down to give her a wet kiss on the lips. "You said you wanted to us to show you, right? Marco asked with a sly smile plastered on his freckled face.

Her eyes were trained on Marco as he turned to face Jean. He placed one hand on the back of Jeans neck and the other on his lower stomach. Marcos fingers edged closer downwards until Jean grabbed his hand right before he could grab his member.

Jean quickly leaned his head forward and captured Marcos lips in a heated kiss. Their mouths danced together as Jean grabbed Marcos other hand. Now firmly holding both hands Jean broke away from his mouth and moved to kiss his neck.

Mikasa could hear the sucking sounds as Jean's mouth made sure to touch every inch of Marcos neck and freckled shoulders. She looked at them intently, their hard muscular bodies glistening with sweat. Marco held his eyes closed tightly as his mouth opened and closed again in silent pleasure. She was tired from all this activity but she wanted to watch them like this more than anything else.

As soon as Jean lifted his head from Marcos neck he spun the black haired boy around so that his back was facing him. He then grabbed the bottle of liquid and proceeded to poor some of the contents on his hand.

Mikasa watched with curiosity as Jean gripped Marcos hip with one hand and brought the other into the cheeks of his ass. Marco moaned rather loudly as Jean started to work his fingers into him.

"shhhh" Jean warned, "do you want them to catch us like this?"

Marco was already breathing heavily and shook his head silently. His face was really red and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Mikasa thought he looked so lovely like that, relaxed and happy. It was weird seeing those emotions in their line of work.

Marco bucked his hips against Jean's hands, throwing his head back.

"I want…More" He begged Jean. Jean grabbed the same bottle from before and removed his fingers from Marco. He poured some more of the liquid on his hands and rubbed it all over his cock.

"Ready?" Jean asked while moving closer to Marco. The black haired boy nodded his head and Jean placed one hand on his back to push him closer to the bed while the other hand guided his dick inside of his partner.

Marco let out a slight groan as Jean tilted his head back. His hips moved slowly at first wile Marco's face was scrunched up in some sort of mixture of pain and pleasure, then after a while Marco relaxed visibly. "F-faster" Marco whimpered. Jean wasted no time in thrusting harder, making his freckled partner grab onto the bed sheets.

The entire scene was so erotic and watching the two beautiful men fuck was making Mikasa forget the soreness that was already present between her thighs. She reached down to play with herself while she watched the boys directly in front of her, but Marco turned his head and made direct eye contact with her before she could do anything.

"L-let me" he squeaked out and reached his hand over to help her out. Mikasa bit her lip as Marcos fingers swirled roughly against her wet center.

"Fuck" Jean gasped as he pounded into Marco. His face was flush and he was covered sweat. She watched a particular drop of sweat roll down his neck and it reminded her of the day she walked in on him in a towel.

Marcos fingers were long and slender, making her clit feel amazing. She arched her back as he drove his middle finger inside of her to rewet her clit. She felt an orgasm building and continued to watch as Jean unmercifully fucked Marco who was now continually moaning Jean's name.

Jean thrusted into him over and over again until Marco was a writhing mess. "I'm gonna cum" Marco panted, his face was red and his eyes looked glazed over. Marcos fingers were messaging Mikasa's clit hard now and she knew at any moment would cum too. Her mouth opened and she couldn't contain the loud groan that came out of her as she came for the second time that night. She looked up panting wildly and saw that Jean was watching her. When their eyes met he winked at her and she flashed him a shy smile. It was silly to get all shy now but she can't believe all the dirty things they did and were still currently doing.

Marcos loud moan broke her from her embarrassed thoughts and she saw him shaking while white liquid spurted from his cock onto the bed. Jean pounded into him a few more times before he threw his head back with his eyes closed groaning Marco's name. He opened his eyes and leaned over Marcos back kissing it until he sat up and pulled out of Marco, more white liquid seeping from his cock and out of Marcos ass.

"You always get it all over the bed" Jean laughed as he sat back to look at the two of them.

"Mikasa's gonna think we're disgusting" he said playfully as he grinned at Marco who was now noticeably embarrassed at the blondes words.

Marco tried to splutter some response but Jean grabbed him by the hair and kissed him hard before he could say anything coherent. Then he crawled over to Mikasa and gave her a soft kiss too.

"Was everything ok? Did I hurt you at all?" Jean softly asked while looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Jean. You two were great" She replied and gave them both a light smile. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little sore from the ordeal but she would do it again anytime.

She got up and dressed herself back into her night gown as the other two boys cleaned themselves up and got ready for bed.

"You're sleeping on that bed" Marco pointed to the bed they had been in as he climbed into the clean unused one.

"yea yea, it's not the first time I've slept in your cum and it won't be the last' Jean winked at Marco and the poor boys face flushed bright pink. Mikasa smiled at the boys and walked over to each one giving them a goodnight kiss on the lips.

She was headed toward the door when Jean asked "We'll do this again right?"

She turned her head and smiled "definitely" she stated before opening the door to leave. There was no way she would give up this now that she had a taste of what it was like.

She silently closed the door behind her and turned to sneak back to her room but she suddenly collided with another person.

She looked up or rather down and saw a certain Captains angry face staring up at her.

Shit, he knew.


End file.
